


Альфа Центавра

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship, Gen, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Кроули все-таки отправился на Альфу Центавра в одиночку, и теперь ему остается лишь гадать, правильно ли он поступил.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Альфа Центавра

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Good Omens

Он думает, что со дней Творения здесь ничего не поменялось.

И если бы не Земля, он мог бы сказать, что это и есть лучшее место во вселенной.

Зато звезды уцелеют, и эта туманность — тоже. Потому что слуги Ада давно забыли о том, что осталось за пределами их подземелий, а для ангелов сияющие искры на небе стали чем-то вроде блестящей фурнитуры. Приятно, когда за окном стильного офиса еще и сверкает.

Кроули вспоминает Сотворение мира. И жалеет, что никогда не рассказывал Азирафаэлю. Например, кем он был до того, как приполз в Сад. Азирафаэль, конечно, никогда не спрашивал.

Кроули знает, что будет дальше: Ад сразится с Небесным воинством, и десять миллионов демонов вместе с десятью миллионами ангелов уничтожат друг друга. Все те, кто подписал смертный приговор миру, уже обречены.

Но вместе с ними погибнет и человечество.

Черные крылья несут его вперед, и он обещает, что даст имя каждой звезде. Он назовет их именами людей. За шесть тысяч лет он много кого повстречал.

Он собирается помнить о них назло Творцу.

— Это и есть Твой План, да? — спрашивает Кроули. — Великий и Непостижимый? Знаешь, это никудышный план. Мне лично было бы стыдно.

Господь Бог ничего не отвечает.

***

Кроули не знает, сколько времени проходит. Две последние звезды в очередной галактике он называет Питер и Эмили. Эти имена он видел на бейджиках билетера и экскурсовода в Британском музее. Как звали продавщицу в кафетерии музея, он все-таки не помнит.

Созвездий еще много, и Кроули решает передохнуть.

А еще он все пытается представить реальность, в которой ему бы удалось переломить упрямство Азирафаэля и уговорить того бежать вместе. Но его память безжалостна, и в ней опять звучит эхом:

— Я тебя прощаю.

Слова ранят, как и в первый раз, и у Кроули опять ничего не получается: его воображение напрочь отказывает. Может, такой реальности просто не существует. И сколько Кроули ни старается переиграть проклятый и все такой же непостижимый План хотя бы мысленно, ангел всегда остается умирать с человечеством, а не скорбеть о погибших, нарекая звезды их именами.

Теперь Кроули думает о другом: он представляет, как солнце поблескивает на волосах Азирафаэля. Вспоминает, как тот улыбается, когда берет в руки редкое издание. Или когда смотрит на Кроули. Как делает свою работу и верит в людей, несмотря на то, что говорят Наверху.

— Неужели Ты правда позволишь ему умереть? — спрашивает Кроули. — Разве это честно?

Господь Бог все еще молчит.

***

Здесь можно быть собой: стать меньше атома или превратиться в змея, который способен проглотить планету целиком.

Кроули цепляет на нос темные очки и засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. Ему нравится так.

Потом он сотворяет себе кресло — из Небытия. Но сидеть на троне — скучно, и он меняет его на диванчик из книжного магазина в Сохо. Забирается на спинку. Вспоминает «Реквием» Моцарта, потом вспоминает самого Моцарта — интересно, где окажется его душа после Армагеддона? — и не удивляется, когда «Реквием» становится «Богемской рапсодией».

Он растягивается на диване и закрывает глаза. На Земле он привык спать, неужели за шесть тысяч лет он не заслужил какой-нибудь хороший сон?

Уснуть не получается.

Он видит, как пламя пожирает книжный магазинчик. Как Антихрист совершает то, что ему предначертано: принимает командование адскими полчищами и вызывает Небеса на битву. Он видит, как легионы Сатаны выворачивают землю наизнанку и как ангельское воинство стирает мегаполисы в пыль. Как из-за этой невыносимой подлости человеческие армии в отчаянии поднимают оружие друг против друга, и земная цивилизация уничтожает сама себя. Как самые удивительные сады превращаются в пустыни и как высыхают моря. Он видит Всадников: работы хватит всем четверым, особенно последнему из них. Землю окутывает ядерная зима, и ничего живого на ней не остается. А потом последний демон — или все-таки ангел, потому что Кроули уже не понимает разницы — взрывает планету, и ее осколки разлетаются по Солнечной системе.

Сон все не приходит, и теперь Кроули представляет, как они с Азирафаэлем заново отстраивают вселенную.

Если он способен оживить мертвого голубя, почему он не сможет вдохнуть жизнь в звездную пыль и плазму?

— Я создам мир намного лучше Тебя! — обещает Кроули. — Там не будет Ада и Рая! И люди не станут уничтожать друг друга! Я дам всем свободную волю!

Господь Бог это никак не комментирует.

***

Кроули все еще придумывает этот свой новый мир: конечно, Сад в нем тоже будет. И можно будет есть плоды с дерева Познания, и задавать вопросы Создателю тоже будет можно. Кроули не против, чтобы ему задавали вопросы.

И Азирафаэль, конечно же, во всем его поддержит и придет на помощь.

Ведь для настоящего ангела нет ничего лучше, кроме как оберегать и хранить свой мир.

И спасать от гибели. Даже жертвуя собой. Если другого выхода нет.

Кроули вздыхает. Окидывает глазами гигантскую туманность и думает, что уже не вернется сюда. И на всякий случай прощается со звездами.

— Подожди меня, ангел, — говорит Кроули. — Я сейчас.

Конечно, Азирафаэль его не слышит. Но это неважно. Важно то, что никакой новый мир не заменит ему того, старого. Который так любит его упрямый ангел.

И который так любит он сам.

— Знаешь, люди у Тебя получились намного лучше нас, — произносит Кроули напоследок. — Они замечательные. Они все такие разные, и это прекрасно. Жаль, что Тебе безразлично, какая судьба их ждет. Я бы никогда их не бросил.

Кроули снова расправляет крылья. Вслушивается в молчание вселенной.

— Раз так, мы сами все сделаем.

На мгновение ему кажется, что Питер и Эмили подмигивают в ответ.


End file.
